Forum:Foreign language Family Guy wikis
Hi! I took a look for foreign language Family Guy wikis. I found some that aren't linked here, and I also found a few mistakes with the current system. The wikis, by language First I'll list languages for which wikis have properly had made to this wiki. Sometimes there's more than one wiki in a language: only the first is linked, and no more links can be made without unlinking the first. * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) ) • (RC) • (LU) }} ) • (RC) • (LU) }} ) • (RC) • (LU) }} ) • (RC) • (LU) }} ) • (RC) • (LU) }} * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) ) • (RC) • (LU) }} ) • (RC) • (LU) }} * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) ) • (RC) • (LU) }} * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) ) • (RC) • (LU) }} Unlinked wikis These wikis have not had made to this wiki. * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) ) • (RC) • (LU) }} * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) ) • (RC) • (LU) }} Itty bitty wikis These are too small for me to endorse you have them linked. * … • (stats) • ( ) • (RC) • (LU) Errors I noticed the following errors: *this wiki is linked via no: to w:c:no.familyguy which doesn't exist (I didn't find any other Norwegian wikis) *this wiki is linked via fr: to w:c:fr.familyguy which doesn't exist (I found one French wiki, see above) Both of the above interlanguage links were on the Main Page, so I removed them. Request I wanted to know if you would want to have this wiki linked to the French and Portuguese wikis in addition to the current ones. In addition, I wanted to see if you'd want to disable the broken interlanguage links I showed above. I could actually fix all of that for you, 'cause I'm an admin of Community Central and can edit the interwiki map. Elecbullet (talk) 07:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I have nothing to do with that as it was placed by Wikia Central. You may add the additional language wikis and I believe there is an Italian one that should be added as the admin A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN came to me for help. I gave him free access to our files but I don't know Italian. --Buckimion (talk) 12:24, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :To be perfectly clear, there is a requests page you'd have been free to use at any time, I'm just trying to be proactive and find wikis to link. :I had listed an Italian wiki, but it was absolutely abysmal and tiny. I took a more in-depth search and found a much larger one, as well as a larger PT-BR wiki. Both are titled around the name of the series in their respective languages, making them difficult to find. I've rearranged the wiki list to reflect the additions. :A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN doesn't seem to have any edits on the Italian wiki I found, though, and I can't find any edits he's made on any Italian FG wikis at all. Italian as his name is, are you sure he was the user? None of these users instead? Elecbullet (talk) 17:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Giggity Writer was the one. I get confused at times. I'd appreciate it if we can help him out in the language links/connections. --Buckimion (talk) 17:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Aight, I sent in my pseudo-request which I was able to perform myself, I also disabled the broken no: link (it only seemed to exist on this wiki). There may be a delay of a few hours before the links begin to work, I'll check back later and add links to the Main Page when they've decided to appear correctly. Elecbullet (talk) 17:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC)